1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration proof adapter, and in particular, a vibration proof adapter equipped with a vibration proof lens which corrects image blurring produced by the vibration which is added to a camera, when a TV camera is used on an outdoor sport broadcast or unstable footing.
2. Description of Related Art
The intermediate adapter (vibration proof adapter) with which it is detachably equipped between a camera and a lens apparatus is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-189181. This vibration proof adapter has an adjustable vertical-angle prism equivalent to a vibration proof lens, a vibration detection sensor, an adjustable vertical-angle prism drive circuit, etc. in the interior. This vibration proof adapter corrects image blurring by decentering an optical axis through moving the adjustable vertical-angle prism with an adjustable vertical-angle prism drive circuit on the basis of vibration information detected by the vibration detection sensor.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-284900 discloses in FIG. 12 an embodiment where a lens apparatus is connected to a front face of a vibration proof apparatus (vibration proof adopter), and a camera is connected to the rear face of the vibration proof adapter.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 6-189181 and 11-284900, there is no disclosure about a display function of the vibration proof adapters. In a television camera apparatus equipped with a vibration proof adapter, it is desirable for an image shooter (cameraperson) to be able to easily grasp the camera status whether the vibration proof function is operated or stopped.
In particular, if a cameraperson has means for performing ON/OFF operation or freely switching modes of vibration proof control according to his/her image-taking intention, it is thought that the need that he/she checks the operation situation of a vibration proof function during image pickup.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 6-189181 and 11-284900, there is no disclosure about the concrete structure of the vibration proof adapters. It is necessary to devise structure in order to realize a detachable vibration proof adapter that can be commonly used in various lens apparatus and camera models and to aim the miniaturization and maintenance of high performance.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-189181 does not disclosure connection structure for connecting the vibration proof adapter to the lens apparatus and camera. Moreover, although the structure for connecting the vibration proof adapter to a lens supporter is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-284900, the structure for directly connecting the vibration proof adapter to the lens apparatus and the structure of a connection of the vibration proof adapter and camera are not disclosed. In order to attain easy detachable work of a detachable vibration proof adapter, which can be commonly used, for various lens apparatuses such as an HD lens, and various camera models, and in order to achieve the simplification of connection structure, and thinning of the adapter, it is necessary to devise the structure of each connection of the lens apparatus and camera.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 6-189181 and 11-284900, a control unit of each vibration proof adapter is not disclosed. In order to be able to use a vibration proof adapter for various lenses and cameras, it is necessary to control a correction amount (amount of movements) of a vibration proof lens according to a model of the lens, and to have means for setting the lens model used. Moreover, it is preferable to have means for a cameraperson being able to perform ON/OFF operation of the vibration proof function and to freely switch the mode of vibration proof control, according to image-taking intention.
In such various operation means, it is necessary to devise the location of a control unit and the like in consideration of their roles and an operating situation, and it is also desirable to have the structure of protecting the control unit lest the control unit should be damaged by unexpected collision etc. at the time of transportation and use. Furthermore, since a detachable vibration proof adapter is arranged in the middle of a lens and a camera, it is desirable to realize such a form that the detachable vibration proof adapter seems to have identification with the lens and camera in an attaching status.